Arystar Krory III
Arystar Krory is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Krory is a tall lean man with very sharp facial features. his ears are pointed and his teeth are sharp fangs. he has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face. He wears an exorsists uniform that is modified into a cloak. When his innocence is activated his white hair stands on end and his facial features take on a more ferral look. His teeth aer alo much more pronounced. Personality Krory led a very sheltered life before becoming an exorcist, therefore when dealing with normal situations is extremely naive (often comically so). Krory is also rather sensitive, which leads him to be overemotional at times, often resulting in crying over something small. In almost complete contrast to this is his personality when his Innocence is activated. Once Krory drinks Akuma blood he becomes a violent bloodthirsty berserker with incredible strength and feral rage in combat (this also causes his white bangs to pull back). He is vicious, however still loyal and will not hurt someone he knows is an ally. Eventually, these two personalities merge, however they are still separate, allowing some degree of control. History For his entire life, Krory lived in a secluded castle. As a child he lived with his Grandfather amogst a huge collection of forgien artifacts. Prized amongst these were rare carnivourous plants that would attack if aggresion towards them was sensed. Because of the castle they lived in and the plants tendancy to attack guests rumours began to spread that they were Vampires. Shunned by the village and left in isolation Krory began to feel like just another piece in his grandafthers collection. When his Grandfather died he was at a loss and needed proof of his existence. and prayed for something he could call his own. around this time a stranger, later revealed to be Cross Marian came to the castle to return one of his grandfathers plants. The plant was acting strangely and bit Krory. The plant withered and died and Krory believed himself to be poisoned. It was at this moment that his teeth fell out and the innocence fangs grew in. This led to Krory instinctively seeking out Akuma to kill. Without understanding of the innocence Krory belived that he had in reality been killing humans and had become a vampire. Whilst out hunting one night he instinctively attack a party that included a beautiful young woman. he fell in love with this woman even though he wanted to drink her blood because he felt her own pain and sorrow. Little did he realise that the woman Eliade was actually a lvl 2 Akuma. Krory and Eliade lived together in solitude until the villagers below hired exorsists to deal with the "vampire threat". . Synopsis The Vampire in the Old Castle arc Allen and Lavi are recruited into "vampire hunting" for a villageD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31. As they are about to enter into the castle grounds Krory is spotted and streaks through the posse accomanying the exorsists with incredible speed. The villagers realise he has grebbed a member of posse FranzD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31, page 17 and he begins to drain the blood of the victim. He engages Allen and Lavi still with the victim in his mouth. as the exorsists attack Lavi increases the size of his Hammer to massive proportions and slams Krory with it. Krory however manages to hold the hammer tip with his teeth.a feat of strength niether exorsist can believe.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 32, page 11. Allen catches Krory with his inncocence and demands he stop. Krory asks whether the two of them are also monsters to which they reply they are exorsists. He then bites into Allens hand through the protective strength of his innocence but cannot stand the taste and runs off with the body of Franz.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 32, page 17. He is then seen back at his castle in tears as he explains to his mistress that he became a vampire again. He tries to wake up the "man" he attacked but Eliade explains he is dead and says she will bury him in the ususal place, he then almost bites her and tells her to stay away but then they both say they love each other and kiss. Eliade tells him that they should stay in the castle alone together foreverD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 33, page 06. Whilst reflecting on why he has become the way he is Krory notices the explosion caused by the plants ingesting Franz, he goes to investigate when Eliade finds him and tells him the exorsists are coming here to assassinate him, she says he needs to fight to protect her but in order to do so he should drink a little of her bloodD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 34, page 11. Krory attacks the exorsists knocking Lavi unconscious and overpowering Allen with his superior speed. Allen tries to reason with him due to the knowledge the two had just gained and disengages his weapon. however Krory doesn't listen and send Allen crashing through a wall of the castleD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 35, page 10. Lavi then attacks stating that he will bloody Krory up somewhat before talking since he's angry. The two battle whilst Lavi explains that Krory has not been attacking humans but inscintively seeking out Akuma and destroying them. Krory is still sceptical so Lavi decides to finish the fight using his Fire Seal D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 36, page 03. This attack propels Krory into the midst of Allen's fight with Eliade, who turns back into human form to comfort him. Howvever because of Allens newly evolved left eye Krory can see the soul attached to Eliade and finally realises that the exorsists were telling te truthD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 38, page 09. this leads Eliade to attack in her Akuma form. Although he is nearly killed by Eliades moisture absorbtion powers Krory eventially manages to kill herD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 39, page 16. In a fit of despression over killing his love Krory verbally abuses one of the carniverous plants so that it'll kill him but Allen gives him a reason to go on living by saying he should become an exorsist. Krory then comes to the black order to join the team. Edo arc After being thrown out of the village, he accompanies Allen and Lavi on their search for General Cross Marian. On the train he is extremely depressed that the villagers still thought of him as a monster even after the truth came out and chased him out the village (along with Allen and Lavi). Lavi suggests she see some of the train since he's not been on one before and Krory cheers up a little and goes to explore D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter41, Page 12. After several hours pass Allen and Lavi worry where Krory could have gotten to and go searching him. They find him crying and naked with a bunch of vagabonds, one of whom is the Noah Tyki Mikk, suckered into playing poker with them. After losing all his possessions, he is saved by Allen, who turns the tables through cheating. After being officially instated as an excorsist Krory is sent on his first mission by Komui to investigate a series of disapearances in a group of small villages. He is very excited to be on a mission and even when Bookman and Lavi show up to assist he is still in high spirits. He believes that by saving the village from the Akuma they will herald him as a hero, he even goes so far as to have ready made autographs prepared. When he gets to the village he beings investigating but no one has heard of anything strange happening, although two children invite him to see their monster. The excorsists go to see the monster who is a frog shaped lvl 2 Akuma, Krory goes into attack mode but the children along with the rest of the villagers insist that the monster is good and the Akuma also assures them he has no ill intent. Krory is desperate to believe that this is true, since he also believes Eliade was a good Akuma. However that night he runs into the monster whose personality has changed. he attempts to fight it in the dark but when he realises who the Akuma is he is thrown off guard and the Akuma gets away. Eventually it transpires that a stained glass window within the town contained a shard of innocence and had altered the Akuma's personality whilst in the villages vicinity. the window breaks and the spell is released. Krory battles the monster and defeats it. Even though it was going to attack the children the villagers are angry at Krory for disturbing their town and turing their monster bad, the banish him in much the same way as he was banished from his own village. this turn of events upsets Krory a great deal however when Lavi asks if he will stop being an excorsist he replies he will continue for he knows the good he has achieved. D'Gray-Man Anime, Episode 28, Krory and Lavi meet up with Allen and Lenalee in Bolivia whilst the latter two are following Timcampy to General Cross. The stop in a nearby village to attend the local rose festival. With Lavi he explains the numbers of the casualties of the recent Akuma onslaught and grieves for the fallen members of the order with them. In order to relax and comfort the shaken excorsists they venture into the festival, Krory enjoying the jam they make as it tastes familiar. That night Allen recognises an Akuma and the group spring to action defeat a large group of lvl 1's just outside the town limits. they then make their way off follow Timcampy to Cross D'Gray-Man Anime, Episode 40, The three meet up with Bookman and Lenalee Lee and travel to China and take a ship to Edo. Krory notices something is wrong with Miranda as the ship suddenly comes under attack D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 64, page 10,. As the exorcists realize that there are more Akuma above the clouds Krory attempts to attack but is put on the defensive due to their distance and firepower D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 66, page 13,. He and Lavi together attack the Akuma whilst Bookman protects Miranda's Time Rewind from the Akuma. Lavi uses his thunder seal to attack but completely misses and is hit with an Akuma Blood bullet and falls into the sea. Krory jumps in after him and sucks out the Akuma virus before it can affect him, also giving himself an Akuma blood boost in the process D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 70, page 13,. Eventually Bookman reminds Lavi about his Wood Seal and he Lavi manages to clear away the clouds giving up the three lvl 2 Akuma's location. Krory then ghet a boost from Lavi and lands atop one of the Akuma. Krory states that since they have killed so many of the crew that they couldn't be allowed a quick death by him eating them, instead he uses "Crimson" to inject his blood into them, effectively poisoning all of them. They all explode into tiny red particles that Miranda thinks of as red snow D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 73, page 13,. As miranda realises she cannot hold the time record for much longer the exorcists along with Chomesuke prepare to bid farewell to everyone. after Krory queries the lack of crew members D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 76, page 08 the group is informed that they are the only survivors of the battle and that the crew is below decks celebrating their last moments. As the time record stops and the damage to the ship and crew returns the group travel to Edo. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 76, page 17 When confronted by the Earls army in Edo Lavi and Krory attempt an attack before being side tracked by Tyki Mikk D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 79, page 10 . As the giant Akuma form from the Earls gathered Akuma Chomesuke takes Krory and Bookman up to battle them. however he cannot pierce the Giant's skin and is beaten back D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 87, page 04 but saved due to General Tiedoll's team's intervention. Noah's Ark arc Krory, along with Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Chaoji chases after Lenalee and into the Ark when she's kidnapped by Lero D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 90, Page 05 . Inside the study room, he's the only one who can pinpoint the Noah Twins Jasdevi's location in spite of the fact he cannot see them and directs Allen in capturing them. He later tells the rest of the group to go on ahead, he'll take care of them. In the battle, Krory goes up against the merged Jasdevi and seems to be defeated, having been locked in an Iron Maiden. But he uses a new technique, Bloody Krory, to defeat the Noah. Although he defeated them and managed his way out of the Iron Maiden, he passes out as the room collapses. Later, he is revived with the other "lost" Exorcists when Allen restores the Ark. However, he had not regained consciousness immediately after. Invasion of HQ arc Krory was seen being attended to at the Black Order Headquarters by the Head Matron during Lulu Bell's assault and the level 4 attack on the building. During the move of the Black Order to London, Krory woke from his coma only to be infected with the virus Komuvitamin D by a ghost. Komuvitamin D makes the victim become vampire and zombie like; they chase down the uninfected, and after subduing them, bite them to infect them as well. Krory had bit some people, and it spread to almost everyone in the order. Krory was temporarily cured by Komui's robot, only to be reinfected by Lavi, Timcampy, and Allen literally seconds later. After some hassle, Bak managed to cure everyone the next day. The anime shows Krory awakening in the final episode. Anti-Akuma weapon Krory received his Innocence from a plant Cross Marian gave to him. The plant bit Krory afterwards. After agonizing pain, his teeth fell out and were replaced by his parasitic form of Innocence. The strength of his Innocence lies in his blood, allowing him to manipulate the blood in his body and, to an extent, others' bodies. When invoked, it grants him feral-type abilities and enhanced overall strength, such as increased strength, speed, and agility. And because the Innocence allows him to break down Akuma poison, Krory can drink the Akuma's blood, which he comments tastes like tomato juice. The blood allows him to quickly regenerate and temporarily increase his strength. But he is not immune to the poison, as seen in his fight with Jasdevi on the Ark, when his body is too weak to break down the poison. Krory is also able to remove the poison from another person by drinking their blood. On the other hand, he can also inject his blood, laced with Innocence, into the Akuma by biting them. Although this kills them in seconds, it also weakens him. Krory has dubbed this ability "Crimson" (紅), because the Akuma disintegrates into tiny red particles, which Miranda likened to "crimson snow". Krory is also capable of wrapping blood around his hands to fortify the flesh beneath as demonstrated during his battle with Jasdevi though this is very painful. Bloody Krory Bloody Krory (血のクロウリー): In addition, Krory can drain the blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin which is also seen during the height of his battle with Jasdevi. Bloody Krory also has the ability to drain blood from someone without biteing them, as seen when he drained Chomesuke's blood from Jasdevi after he drank it. Because Blood Krory is made of Innocence-laced blood he can inject a vaccine into the enemy's skin by touch as demonstrated during his battle with Jasdevi though this is so powerful that the infect resulted in the word innocence being burned into Jasdevi's arm which was very painful. However, after using this technique he becomes so exhausted he cannot stand or move. But this may have occurred due to his imprisonment in an Iron Maiden. During this attack, Krory's body is left open and exposed to attack and if he is able to use it again in the future then it would probably put his prone body in jeopardy. Trivia *Aleistar Crowley, who Krory's name was inspired by, was an English occultist. *He is the only one showed how he got his Innocence (with the exception of Timothy). *He came 12th in the first D'Gray-Man Popularity poll and 7th in the second. References Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Male